creepypastafandomcom_it-20200214-history
The mHotel
Benvenuto. Si, dico proprio a te. Non ti prenderò molto tempo, vorrei solo che tu ascoltassi la mia storia. Mettiti seduto, rilassati e ascolta quello che sto per dirti, ti piacerà. È passato quasi un mese dalla morte della mia ragazza, Elizabeth, l'angoscia non mi dà pace e sono stato costretto a lasciare i miei genitori perchè ho deciso di farmi una vita. Per fortuna che ho ancora il mio impiego e ho dei soldi che mi entrano. Ho finito il mio turno di lavoro pochi minuti fa, e visto che non ho un posto dove dormire devo cercarmi un hotel dove passare la notte. Tutti occupati. Sono costretto ad uscire dalla città e cercarne uno in periferia. Non posso permettermi un 5 stelle quindi ho passato in rassegna tutti i motel e alberghi della strada. A pochi chilometri c'è un piccolo motel, di circa 6 o 7 camere ma non vedo la reception. A darmi il benvenuto è un cartello che dice: “Welcome to the m...otel”. Il pezzo di parola dopo la -m non si riesce a leggere perchè manca il pezzo di legno... Parcheggio la mia automobile vicino ad una Vespa nera con il Sidecar pieno di polvere. Mi avvicino e vedo che la numerazione delle stanze non comincia con 1 ma con 0. Incuriosito busso ed entro nella camera 0. La porta è aperta. Entro, vedo che non c'è nessuno, c'è sul mobiletto di fianco alla porta una chiave attaccata ad un portachiavi con su inciso (sembra a fuoco) il numero 0. C'è anche il dépliant dell'Hotel: “L'hotel dei tuoi sogni, giochi per i più piccoli, attività al buio per i più coraggiosi, balli e giochi di gruppo per gli adulti, con i prezzi più bassi della regione!! Prenota subito al 000-238-793-540 e affitta una camera ora!” Wow... deve essere abbastanza famoso questo hotel... eppure non c'è anima viva in giro... Vedo per ultimo un foglietto sotto la chiave scritto a mano che dice “Speriamo che il soggiorno sia di Suo gradimento, non si preoccupi per il conto, verremo personalmente per saldare a fine soggiorno. Buona Permanenza.” Questo mi suona strano... verranno loro non appena finirò il soggiorno...? Se da loro funziona così non mi faccio problemi. -Giorno 1 Ricevo la sveglia dal citofono intorno alle 5. Come succede in gran parte degli hotel, giustamente. Alzo la cornetta per spegnere e una voce femminile leggermente rauca mi dice “Buongiorno, benvenuto al motel dei Suoi sogni, buon lavoro e buona giornata.” Comincio a percepire un brivido sul braccio... chi diavolo mi ha parlato? Esco e vado verso la macc... è lucida. La mia macchina è lucida come se fosse appena stata dal lavaggio automatico. Non ho neanche avuto il modo di ringraziare chi l'ha fatto. Spero non vogliano obbligarmi a dargli la mancia per questo. La Vespa nera non ha più il Sidecar... -NOTTE 1 Giornata di lavoro fantastica, non c'era neanche Bonini a rompermi le scatole sul modo in cui lavoro. Strano però, non manca quasi mai. È quasi ora di cena, non ci sono ristoranti qui in giro quindi (se mi hanno lavato la macchina) deduco debbano portarmi la cena qui in camera. Almeno vedrò chi diamine gestisce questo posto. Mi siedo sul letto e mi metto a giocare al telefono. Sento dei passi fuori, molto distintamente, sarà la cameriera. Spero. Non li sento più, possibile che si sia fermata? Mi alzo e mi avvicino alla porta, almeno le dirò (o gli dirò) di entrare cortesemente, dopotutto mi hanno pulito la macchina, il minimo che posso fare è essere cortese con loro. Apro la por... ma che cazz...? non c'è nessuno qua fuori! Sento un rumore dal bagno, come un vetro rotto, chiudo la porta di casa e corro subito a vedere cosa è stato. Per fortuna è solo lo specchietto che uso per rasarmi, niente di grande. Raccolgo i cocci e li metto nel cestino. Torno in camera per tornare a gioca... No. Non è possibile, un vassoio... sul mobile all'ingresso, con il cibo ancora fumante. E la porta d'ingresso appena socchiusa. Non ho più fame, mi spoglio, mi butto sul letto e spero di dormire. -Giorno 2 Sveglia come ieri mattina: alle 5, la voce che mi augura buongiorno e buon lavoro. Macchina lavata e Vespa nera ancora senza Sidecar... l'avranno rubato. Vado al lavoro. Penso che se è così che questo hotel lavora da sempre, allora non devo essere io a lamentarmi del servizio... o motel... ancora non mi è chiaro cosa sia di preciso questo posto. -Notte 2 Bonini non si è fatto vedere neanche oggi, e so il perchè: mi hanno riferito che mentre stava distruggendo delle pratiche concluse, la macchina ha avuto un guasto dovuto ad un corto circuito... in pratica ha cominciato a far girare le lamelle molto più rapidamente di quanto avrebbe dovuto mentre Bonini stava inserendo i fogli. Per lo spavento ha lasciato andare i fogli, che sono andati sparsi per tutta la scrivania, la cravatta si è incastrata nelle lamelle, e non riuscendo a tirarla via ed a fermare la macchina a causa del guasto, la cravatta è stata tirava verso il basso con forza spezzandogli due vertebre e l'Atlante. Santo cielo che orrore... Gli piaceva stuzzicarmi ma la morte non è da augurare a nessuno. Torno al motel, mi tolgo i vestiti e trovo un foglietto sul mobile d'ingresso: “per qualsiasi reclamo o lamentela riguardo il servizio offerto, prego lasciare un messaggio scritto sul mobile, il personale addetto provvederà a prenderne atto. Grazie.” Ha, io non ho proprio nulla di cui lamentarmi, mi dà fastidio solo il fatto che nessuno si sia fatto vedere da queste parti. Mi sento solo dopotutto, mi manca anche Elizabeth... almeno saprei con chi stare dopo il lavoro e dopo cena. (if you know what I mean) Vado a farmi una doccia, strano che non mi abbiano scritto nel foglietto iniziale i costi dell'acqua e della corrente... non ne consumo quantità industriali ma ne sto sempre utilizzando. Finisco la doccia, attraverso il bagno per andare a cenare (già so che il vassoio starà sul mobile) anche se ho ancora addosso l'accappato... santo cielo che infarto! Sono passato davanti allo specchio e ho visto riflesso per un attimo un corpo impiccato dietro di me...! Grazie al cielo non è vero. Sono stanco, spero sia per quello. Ceno, mi cambio e vado a letto. -Giorno 3 Sveglia... alle 8? Ah già, è domenica. La voce al citofono stavolta mi dice “Siamo spiacenti di informarla che non ci sono chiese o luoghi di culto nelle vicinanze, dovrà tornare in città per professare il culto”. Sorrido, rispondo “Grazie infinite per l'attenzione e per la preoccupazione ma io sono ateo, non professo culti religiosi”. Percepisco il fruscio del citofono senza risposta per 2 o 3 secondi. Poi si spegne. Ci sarà rimasta male? Esco fuori, non prendo la macchina, grazie al cielo questo motel è immerso in una distesa di prato quindi posso farmi un giro tranquillamente. Bè, è veramente un posto fantastico questo. Se potessi rimarrei qui per sempre. Cosa diavolo...? Sento qualcosa sotto il piede, c'è l'erba alta quindi non riesco a vedere... è legno. Una tavola di legno. No, non è una tavola, sembra una parte di steccato. C'è dipinto sopra “IDNIGHTH”. ehm? Altro mistero di questo posto. Cosa diavolo significa IDNIGHTH? Può... o mio dio... corro subito al motel e raggiungo la scritta di benvenuto. Santo cielo, “Welcome to the m...otel” non è il nome dell'hotel... allontano il pezzo di legno dal mio occhio come per immaginare di sovrapporlo alla scritta... “Welcome to the Midnight Hotel”. -Notte 3 Odio le lingue morte, ma se do retta ai latini che diceano “In Nomen Homen (nel nome è scritto il destino)” allora forse capisco perchè qui è tutto così strano. … … Ehm... Mi sono perso un pezzo...? Sbaglio o sono passato da mezzogiorno alle 9 di sera? Cazzo, è notte! È notte!!! Cosa diavolo è questo posto? Santo cielo sto per piangere! Ma che... non... riesco... a muovere... le braccia... Vedo una figura in fondo alla strada, mi sta di spalle. Oppure porta il cappuccio... non si vede bene. Spero non sia SlenderGirl, so che non dovrei scherzare ma porca Eva qui vorrei solo scappare e tornare dai miei!!! Mi si avvicina e si toglie il cappuccio, ci avevo preso allora. Wow... se i fantasmi hanno questo viso allora voglio morire subito... Mi guarda, direi meglio che mi scruta, e mi dice (con voce tutt'altro che rauca) “allora ti piace il soggiorno? Non ne vengono molti qui al Midnight Hotel, sopratutto di uomini”. Vorrei sapere che razza di intenzioni ha questa qui... riesco a muovere le dita, la mano anche, forse sono tornato in me... SCAPPO!! Santo cielo sono in periferia mi ci vorranno ore prima di tornare in città!! è buio e riesco solo a vedere un lampione in fondo alla strada. Ma quanto cazzarola dura questa stradina??? Mi giro per vedere se mi sta seguendo... No... no! È un incubo, avrò corso per almeno due minuti verso la parte opposta ma sono sempre davanti al cartello di benvenuto e con lei vicino. “OK!” le rispondo “OK basta! Mi avete preso, avanti venite tutti fuori! Oramai sono così terrorizzato che non ho più neanche paura di voi!” Il fantasma si gira... alza le braccia, ma che fa un rituale voodoo? Ne compaiono altri 4 o 5 poco distanti da lei, si è anche alzata la nebbia. Perfetto. Lei si rigira verso di me e mi fa: “aro ies ortson”. Io rimasi immobile con il labbro morsicato e dopo un secondo dissi “...eh?”. Santo cielo, l'avessi mai fatto. La sua faccia è diventata verdastra con i denti aguzzi e gli occhi da rettile e mi è venuta in contro trapassandomi il viso. Riapro gli occhi e mi trovo in camera mia. O meglio, quello che sembra... cavolo c'è sangue dappertutto, la camera è di un rosso macabro, il corpo impiccato di ieri di fianco al letto e i 6 fantasmi a semicerchio davanti a me. O... ah, sono tutte donne. Mi urta il fatto che la donna impiccata è il fantasma che mi è apparso davanti al cartello di benvenuto... Mi si avvicina una degli spettri. “Dopo centosessantotto anni un umano si è avvicinato a noi ed al nostro angolo di riposo. Ora tu puoi decidere se rimanere qui nel massimo del confort offerto dalla terra per poi pagare il prezzo più grande che un essere vivente possa dare”. Io... sono... confuso. Sono stato abbandonato da un mese dalla mia ragazza morta in un incidente sconosciuto, ho lasciato i miei genitori per farmi una vita, sono capitato in un motel di fantasmi e ora posso rimanere qui per poi pagare un grande prezzo? Vorrei dormire, vorrei buttarmi sul letto per poi non svegliarmi più. Se questo può bastare a mandare via questi spettri dalla mia vita. Chiudo gli occhi e comincio a contare da 10 a 0, dovrebbe calmarmi... 10... Ho gli occhi chiusi ma sento il loro respiro... 9... 8... I respiri si fanno più lievi, sento a malapena il mio... 7... 6... Non riesco a respirare, l'aria si fa pesante... 5... Morirò, vorrei confessarmi, vorrei salutare i miei genitori, non sono mai stato così affezionato alla mia vita... 4... 3... Elizabeth... ti amo... 2... 1 … … Fa caldo. Sento come una musica, mi rilassa... è dolce. Buonanotte. -Giorno 4 Mi sveglio prestissimo. Saranno le 4 di mattina, almeno qui al Midnight Hotel. Vado al bagno, tocco un po' lo specchio sui contorni per trovare... trovato. Lo apro come uno sportello. Premo il pulsante e dico “Potete tornare”. Mi metto sul letto a finire la mia partita al telefono. haha ho fatto il record, si! Sento il rumore di macchine, esco fuori. Vedo Mancioni che scende dalla sua auto che mi abbraccia come se davvero fossi mancato per tutto questo tempo dalla sua vita, mi chiede se tutto fosse andato bene, gli rispondo che volevo tornare a casa. Sorride, mi fa salire in macchina mentre la troupe di uomini smontano il motel e un altro paio smonta “Benvenuti al Midnight Hotel”. Io guardo quella scritta e la saluto come si saluta un parente che sta per partire per un viaggio. Santo cielo, un esperienza memorabile. Torno a casa, mia madre mi abbraccia ridendo, mio padre sorride con il sigaro fumante e Lucia mi vede, sorride commossa e mi bacia. Vorrei tornare al Midnight Hotel... quasi quasi mi manca quel posto, però questa è la mia vita. Mancioni viene verso di me, spegne la sigaretta, mi da una pacca sulla spalla e mi dice soddisfatto “Ora la regia dovrà unire le altre 3 parti e sarà tutto pronto tra un mese, complimenti”. Anche se sono ancora un po' scosso per l'accaduto faccio un sorriso forzato. -un mese dopo Mi viene consegnato un dvd in un pacchetto nero. Senza copertina e senza titolo. Lo metto emozionato nel lettore e mi siedo sul divano. Parte la musica. Compare la scritta sullo schermo “Benvenuti al Midnight Hotel” Chiamo Lucia, la voglio vicino a me, comincia lo spettacolo. Buona Visione. Categoria:Horror Stories Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:Lunga